Friend of Mine
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Oliver and Felicity basically grew up together, both harboring a secret love for the other that goes beyond friendship. When Felicity grants a special request that could change everything, will Oliver be able to accept?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second attempt at writing Olicity, I've become seriously obsessed with these two and wanted to try a multi-chapter story. It's completely AU, hope that doesn't disappoint. It's always scary trying out a new fandom, so feel free to let me know what you guys think. It's not overly long, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Wake up, birthday girl! Come on, you can't sleep the whole day away."

Felicity Smoak groaned at the annoying invasion, burying her head under the pillow. "Go away, wake me up when I'm eighteen again."

"May I remind you about how awkward your teen years were? Why would you ever want to relive that?" Her best friend and roommate, Caitlin Snow, wondered. "Time to get going, you're only twenty-one. It's not like your life is over."

"It might as well be. Why are you guys throwing me a birthday party, anyway? I said I didn't want a fuss this year."

"Don't blame me, it was all Oliver's doing. You know how much he just loves a good party, there was no talking him out of it," Caitlin remarked.

Felicity knew that all too well. Oliver Queen was the heir to a multi-billion dollar company. As soon as his father was no longer capable of being in charge, the whole company was being left to his only son. Oliver was a few months older than her, they went to school together ever since elementary school, only because his mother wanted him to grow up as normal as possible. And it worked, if being a party going, playboy was the normal she had in mind. For as long as she could remember, he had a different girl on his arm. She'd never known him to be single for very long, except for the last year. He had surprisingly only been with three different women that she knew of, but Felicity figured he was just finally starting to grow up. Despite all of that, he was still her best friend. They grew up together, no one could ever understand why he hung out with her. He was the popular guy while she was the shy geek, who only focused on her studies. The complete opposite of him, but Oliver never cared. He always went out of his way to make her feel special. It was no secret that she had a huge crush on him, but could never tell him that. Felicity was aware that she wasn't Oliver's type, he only ever saw her as a friend and she'd rather have that than nothing at all. If she told him of her feelings, it would definitely freak him out and make things awkward between them. It wasn't a risk she was willing to take.

"That boy has so got it bad."

Felicity broke out of her reverie at her friend's voice. "Oh, yes, he wants me desperately. This is Oliver Queen we're talking about here. He dated both Laurel and Sara Lance, at the same time, I'm nothing like them. Oliver has a type and I'm just not it, but I've more than accepted that. What I had was a lame high school crush, I'm over it now."

Caitlin wasn't convinced. "Sure, whatever you say. Me and Ronnie might be at the party a little late, but I heard that Barry Allen will be there. If you're finally over your love for Oliver, maybe you should give him a chance. You know he has a thing for you."

"And I told you that Barry is just a friend, I don't think about him like that," she responded.

"Okay, but you could at least consider asking him to help you with that little problem you told me about. You're twenty-one now, Felicity, I don't know how you've waited this long."

"Can we never speak of that again? I'm embarrassed enough as it is. If you said Barry has feelings for me, there's no way I could ever get him involved. He would think it meant more than it was. I just want to get it over with. I want it to be with someone who won't think I'm after some huge commitment, no strings attached."

Caitlin tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm, no serious commitment, who could that possibly be?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "If you're talking about Oliver, get that thought right out of your head. I could never ask him in a million years, our friendship is too important."

"Yeah, but you can guarantee he won't say no."

Felicity gave that some consideration, wondering if she was insane for even thinking about it. The truth was that she always imagined her first time being with Oliver, but figured he would never go for it. Now that they weren't kids anymore, it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

* * *

"No, set that over there, everything has to be perfect for tonight."

John Diggle did as he was told, knowing how his friend got if everything wasn't done a certain way. "Are you sure this isn't too much? You know Felicity doesn't care about extravagant things."

Oliver nodded. "I know, but she's twenty-one now, it should be special."

"Like yours? I doubt anything could top that."

He laughed. "Definitely not like mine, for one thing, hers won't involve strippers. I could just imagine her blushing face if I sprung that on her."

John had to agree. "So, Tommy is coming with Laurel, how do you feel about that?"

Oliver shrugged. "I feel fine, we broke up years ago and I know how much Tommy has always liked her. He's still my friend, I've more than accepted them being together. They make more sense than we ever did."

"And that isn't because you still have the hots for her sister?"

"Hardly, I'm over Sara just as much. I heard she's dating that Palmer guy, he's practically as rich as I am. I think the young Miss Lance has a bit of a type. But if she's happy, I'm more than happy for her. I know her dad is thrilled with her choice, the only billionaire he seems to have a problem with is me. Not that I could really blame him."

"Ollie, did you seriously order a piñata?" His younger sister, Thea, claimed as she sprinted over to them. "Is she turning twenty-one or six?"

John laughed and Oliver nudged him in the side. "Felicity loves them, and you're never too old to bust open a candy filled animal."

Thea rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm gonna help Roy set up the disco ball. Just think about all of this when I turn twenty-one, I don't want anything that tacky."

"God, she's only eighteen, I can't even think about her being twenty-one. Where has the time gone?"

John patted him on the back. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Oliver pouted. "This isn't really that tacky, is it?"

John chose to keep his opinion to himself for once. "It's unique, but I'm sure Felicity will love it."

He really hoped so, just the thought of the smile on Felicity's face when she saw the finished product was enough to make Oliver feel incredibly warm inside. She was the first real friend he ever made, even though they were both from completely different worlds. They'd been through so much together, she stuck by him with everything, even when he knew he had to be difficult to deal with. Oliver knew she didn't approve of a lot of his choices, but she never once looked at him like he was a failure. When he was doing bad in school, she went out of her way to help him bring his grades up. Felicity was the smartest girl he'd ever known, it amazed Oliver that she wasn't ashamed to be around him. As they got older, he started to see her as more than just a friend. She was beautiful, funny, bright, everything he could want in a girl. But he knew how important their friendship was and would never do anything to jeopardize that, no matter how much it killed him. Because let's face it, she deserved so much better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Felicity plastered on a fake smile when everyone at the Queen mansion jumped out and yelled surprise, rolling her eyes at the thought of Oliver throwing her a surprise party that she obviously knew about. The man in question came downstairs in that moment, gracing her with a huge grin and giving her a hug. She closed her eyes at the feel of being in his strong arms, but all good things must come to an end as he soon released her.

"Happy Birthday, Felicity, so, what do you think? I hope I didn't go too overboard."

She glanced around at her surroundings, the place honestly looked like a circus threw up, laughing when she caught sight of the piñata in the distance. "It's perfect."

He was pleased for that, pecking her on the cheek. "Glad you approve, I got all your favorite foods. Oh, wait until you see the cake, every inch is covered in chocolate."

After talking for a bit, Oliver went to mingle with a few of the other guests, leaving her by the buffet table. It was enough food to feed an army. She took a sip of her punch, smiling when Barry headed over to her.

"Wow, he really went all out, didn't he? I'm actually surprised he invited me, we don't know each other that well."

Felicity shrugged. "He knows you're my friend, although I see a few people that I'm not even familiar with. That's Oliver for you, always the popular one." She saw Oliver flirting with Iris West and wondered if she would be his next flavor of the week. It was awful of her to think that about her best friend, but he had basically always had a girl at his side for as long as she could remember. Felicity was the only one he never looked at as someone other than a friend. And once you were stuck in the friend zone, that was pretty much all you were going to get. Hell, it was most likely even worse than that, he probably saw her as a sister. Nothing she did could ever change that, no matter how much she wanted to. Felicity wasn't a virgin because she hadn't had opportunities, she'd had plenty, but she just couldn't see her first time being with any of those guys. She wanted it to be special, with someone she truly loved, even though she gave Caitlin a different story. Unfortunately, there was only one guy who held that title. It was definitely time to get drunk.

* * *

Oliver helped a giggling Felicity up to his room once everyone left, placing her on his bed and making sure she didn't fall off. "Okay, I think you need to get some rest."

She shook her head. "Not sleepy, I was just having some fun."

"You were about to give the entire room a striptease. I've seen you have a few drinks before, but you've never gotten that carried away."

"I'm twenty-one now, isn't that what you're supposed to do? I'm so tired of living this sheltered life, never doing anything fun because I'm afraid people wouldn't approve. You go crazy all the time and never care what anyone thinks. What's so wrong with me loosening up a bit?" she wondered.

Oliver sat down next to her. "There's nothing wrong with that, but I know from experience it usually leads to nothing good. Get some sleep, you'll feel like hell in the morning."

Felicity groaned, starting to sober up a bit. "Did I really almost take off my clothes?"

He smiled. "You only got as far as your pants, I carried you up here before anything else could come off."

"God, that's so humiliating. I may never leave this room again."

"I wouldn't mind having a roommate," Oliver told her, only partly serious.

She decided to change the subject. "I saw you with Iris, is that a thing now?"

He shrugged. "We agreed to do something this weekend, but I doubt anything will come from it. She just wouldn't leave me alone until I gave in."

"I know how awful that must have been for you. She's such a huge fangirl, it must be such a burden to be so loved and adored."

"If it's with the right person, I would have no complaints."

"And just who is the right person for Oliver Queen?" Felicity asked, really curious about his answer. "You've been with all kinds of girls, I'm starting to think you don't even have a preference. Have you ever been in love before, or is that too foreign an emotion for you?"

Oliver was stunned. "Where is this coming from? I think being drunk has turned you bitter, you should probably lay off for a while."

Felicity felt tears in her eyes, not about to give in until she was alone. "Could you please leave now? You're right, I need some sleep."

Oliver figured it would be best to do as she said, the last thing he wanted was to get into an argument with her. This wasn't the time or place. He got up to leave, turning one last time when she spoke again.

"Thanks for the party."

He smiled, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Oliver took a sip of his coffee the next morning, smirking when a bedraggled Felicity entered the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

She took a seat across from him, closing her eyes and waiting for the room to stop spinning. "At one point, I think I turned completely inside out."

"You want some breakfast? I have eggs and bacon."

Felicity covered her mouth at just the thought of food. "I think I'll pass. Did I say anything embarrassing last night? I vaguely remember going up to your room, but it's all a blur after that."

Oliver shook his head, taking his plate over to the sink. "No, you just went right to sleep."

She sighed in relief, placing her head down on the table. "I'm so not going to work today. I think I'll just die right here, sorry I didn't help with the clean up."

"It was your party, I didn't expect you to. Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you had fun."

She laughed. "And no one got arrested like on your birthday, wait, no one got arrested, right?"

He chuckled. "There were no arrests, I kept it somewhat clean this time."

"That's good to know, did you have plans today?"

"Just going to a ball game with Diggle and Roy, then to dinner with Iris. I couldn't get out of it."

Felicity nodded, remembering something about the two of them flirting last night. Iris was really pretty, she was surprised that Oliver would want to get out of it.

"I should probably get dressed now, you can stay here until you start to feel better. If you wanted to talk, you know I'm always here for you. You don't usually drink like that, so I can't help but think that something is wrong. We always tell each other everything."

She smiled sadly. "Things change, but I promise you that I'm fine. If something serious was going on, you would be the first person I'd tell." Felicity lost her smile when he walked away. There was definitely something she wanted to talk to him about, but didn't know how to bring it up without ruining their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm never drinking again. I can't believe I acted like a drunken slut, it's a good thing Oliver got me out of there before I gave anyone a lap dance."

"I can't believe I missed everything, really regretting that we left early now. But it's not like you to drink that much in general, you feeling okay?" Caitlin wondered in concern.

Felicity sat down, burying her head in her hands. "I saw Oliver with Iris West and got a little jealous, I don't even know why. I've witnessed him flirting with a ton of girls, but this just felt different. I mean, he threw me this huge birthday party, we talked for all of a second, and then he went to go mingle with everyone else and just bailed on me. I know the host is supposed to do that, but I wasn't planning to spend the whole night alone. He shouldn't have left me near the bar."

"This isn't healthy, you know that? I saw Barry talking to you; I really think it was time that you gave him a chance. Just because there's no sparkage yet, doesn't mean there won't be. He's a sweet guy who adores you, there's nothing wrong with that. Plus, I would love to have another couple to do double dates with, just give it some thought. You can't be hooked on Oliver Queen for the rest of your life."

Felicity knew her friend was right, but she'd been in love with Oliver practically for as long as she could remember. How could she just stop now?

* * *

"So, how was your date?" Felicity asked him the next night, hoping it wouldn't be a mistake.

Oliver shrugged. "I wouldn't really call it a date, we were just hanging out. Besides, I could tell she only wanted sex, I'm just not interested."

To say she was shocked would have been an understatement. "Who are you and what have you done with Oliver Queen? Since when do you ever turn down sex?"

He rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, but I actually want more than that. Iris is nice; she's just not my type. I regret a lot of the things I've done, mostly when it comes to women. The next time I get involved with anyone, I want it to mean something. I've never had a relationship that's lasted longer than a few months; it's just not what I want anymore. I admire you a lot, Felicity, waiting until the right one comes along. I sometimes wish I would have done that."

She didn't know what to think at that point. Yes, Oliver knew she was a virgin, it wasn't exactly something she kept a secret from anyone, but Felicity never would have thought that he'd actually admire her choices. "What if I don't want to be a virgin anymore?" she blurted out, continuing before he could respond. "I'm so tired of it. I see all of my friends in their happy relationships; they never have to worry about sex. I just want that, too. At this point, I just want to get it over with, screw waiting for Mr. Right. He doesn't even exist. Caitlin is right; I should just go out with Barry and give him a chance. Who knows? He could end up being the one."

Oliver's eyes widened. "Barry Allen? You're actually considering sleeping with him? I thought he was just a friend."

Felicity shrugged. "Friends can turn into something more, it has been known to happen. What other options do I have? It's not like you would sleep with me." She could tell by the dazed expression on his face that he definitely wasn't expecting her to say that. "I mean, not that I would even ask you. I haven't known Barry as long, so the whole thing would be a lot less awkward. I don't even know what I want right now, I'm just rambling on like a lunatic. We'll just forget this conversation ever happened and move on. Sex is a whole boatload of complication that I really don't even need, I've actually considered becoming a nun. I hear it's a great lifestyle choice."

Oliver grabbed her hand before she could walk away, smiling at her antics. "You don't have to ask me, Felicity, I'm asking you. Do you want that to happen with us?" There was no need to specify, she knew exactly what he meant.

Felicity let out the breath she was holding. "I've thought about it. You're the one I trust more than anyone in my life, but I would never want to do anything to ruin our friendship. It means the world to me. If I lost you…"

He pressed a finger to her lips, shaking his head. "You will never lose me, no matter what happens. If this is what you want, I'll give it to you. I hate the thought of you sharing something so intimate with Allen, or any other guy really. I know I have no reason to think that, but you're my Felicity. You always have been. I'm not trying to be a selfish jerk and say that you can only be with me, you're free to be with whoever you want, but for the first time…"

"You want it to be with you," she cut him off.

Oliver nodded. "Only if you do, there's no pressure."

Felicity nodded as well, taking in another deep breath. "Okay, I just have a few ground rules. We do this, but we only do it once. This is just about a learning experience, no strings attached. I'm not expecting anything else from you, so you don't have to freak thinking I want some long-term commitment or something. Like you said, I'm free to be with whoever I want and you can do the same. We can't always be jealous when someone new comes into the picture. We'll always be friends and that's all that matters, no one could ever replace that. Do we have a deal?"

Oliver knew he would have a hard time agreeing with everything she said. To him, this was his chance to finally prove to her how good they could be together, as in more than just friends. Fuck the consequences, but as of that moment, he decided to go along with it. He would agree to anything for a chance to be with her. "You have yourself a deal." There would be no going back now.


	4. Chapter 4

**I tend to be bad at sex scenes, so I really hope this doesn't disappoint. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"I can't do this. What the hell was I thinking? How can I possibly have sex with Oliver and expect it to mean nothing? This is a really bad idea. And now I'm talking to myself, which is a true sign that this is a really bad idea," Felicity muttered as she looked herself over in the mirror, wearing a sexy negligee that she never got much use out of before.

"Are you okay in there?"

She took in another deep breath to calm herself, running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I'll be out in a second." Felicity glanced at herself one last time. "You can do this, Smoak, no sense getting cold feet now." With those words said, she exited the bathroom, only to see that Oliver's room was now filled with candlelight, soft music playing on the stereo. She was in big trouble.

He gave her a soft smile, always able to read her more than anyone else. "You don't have to be nervous. It's just you and me, just like it always has been."

"That's the problem," she responded, gazing around the room and wondering what to do first. "How do we start?"

Oliver stood up, he was already shirtless, but left his shorts on as to put her more at ease. "How about we start here?" He took her hand, leading her over to his bed and sitting her down. "Just relax, this could be like any other time you've shared my bed in the past."

"Right, except this time will involve us being naked. Thanks for the lighting, I would feel better if it was darker in here. I wouldn't want you to run screaming."

He chuckled. "Not possible, you underestimate just how beautiful you are."

She blushed, but didn't want to read too much into that. He was probably just telling her what she wanted to hear. Before Felicity knew it, Oliver was carefully removing her glasses, pushing her down gently on the mattress. She gasped as her negligee was slowly removed from her body, so she was in nothing but her matching bra and panty set. Black lace, something else she hadn't made much use for.

Oliver trembled at the sight of her, she was beyond gorgeous. "If anything becomes too much, just let me know and we'll stop."

Felicity nodded, letting out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. He removed his shorts next, and she blushed even harder to realize he wasn't wearing any undergarments.

Oliver got on top of her, kissing her lips sweetly as he lowered her bra straps until it was completely off. This wasn't their first kiss, that happened when they were fourteen and Felicity wanted to know what it was like, it also being her first time. Oliver had to smile, it seemed he was the first of a lot of major events in her life. If he had his way, this would be the first of many times for them. He caressed her firm breasts, noticing her nipples harden under his touch. He lowered his head to take the left bud in his mouth, gently sucking on it and then giving the same treatment to her right. Felicity made soft moaning sounds, which just turned him on even more. He plopped her nipple out of his mouth a second later, pleased by the look of pure bliss on her face. "Is that too much?"

She shook her head. "God, no, don't stop."

Oliver smiled, stopping being the last thing he had in mind. "As you wish." He kissed down her body, from her breasts to her stomach, and finally reaching her womanhood. He slowly slid her panties down her legs, so she was completely bare before him. "You are so beautiful." He kissed her before she could say anything, letting her know without words that it wasn't necessary, only pulling away when breathing became an issue. "I have to get you ready, it hurts a bit the first time."

Felicity knew that all too well, having heard the girls in school talk about their first times, but she knew it was nothing she couldn't handle. "I trust you."

That was all the incentive he needed, lowering his head to blow on her sensitive core. He slipped two fingers inside first to see how wet she already was, a third shortly following. Felicity arched her back to give him better access, her eyes closing as she let out another soft moan. Her reaction pleased him immensely. This was his first time with a virgin since he was fifteen, normally the girls he was with had a lot of experience. He wanted this to be good for her. It didn't take long for her to come on his fingers, soon replacing them with his tongue to give her even more release.

"Oh, shit, I didn't know it would feel like that," she uttered, holding his head down in the process.

He laughed against her sensitive folds. "There's plenty more where that came from."

"I may not survive it."

Oliver would make sure that she did, raising his head to see the look of satisfaction on her face. "Are you ready for the main course?"

Felicity nodded, speech being a difficult task at the moment.

He went into his nightstand to retrieve a condom, ripping into the foil packet and sliding the rubber on with ease, getting situated back on top of her. Oliver brushed the hair out of her face, kissing her lips tenderly. "We'll play this by your rules. If something doesn't feel right, you let me know."

She nodded again, not knowing what else to say.

Oliver took that as his cue, slowly sliding inside her enough to feel the barrier. He kissed her lips once again, just as he ripped through and was finally buried fully inside of her.

Felicity cried out at the invasion, tears stinging her eyes.

Oliver felt like a monster, kissing her tears away as he eased up a bit. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. It'll feel better soon, do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head. "No, it feels better now, just go slow."

He was happy to oblige, pushing in and out as slowly as he could, it was definitely a new experience for him.

"God, Oliver, you can go faster now. I can take it."

He did as she said, pounding her harder into the mattress, but she gave no indication that he was hurting her. "Fuck, I won't be able to last much longer."

Felicity threw her head back, gasping when he hit a very sensitive spot. She grabbed his hard shoulders and dug her nails in, but he didn't seem to have any complaints.

Oliver buried his face against her neck, roaring out his release a moment later, Felicity right behind him. He lay there panting, but quickly moved away as to not crush her, getting up to dispose of the condom before joining her back in bed.

"We made a mess," she claimed once her breathing returned to normal.

Oliver glanced down to notice the blood that now stained the sheets. "Yeah, it doesn't seem right that a girl's first time should be so bloody, does it? I'll get that cleaned up once my legs start working."

Felicity giggled, glad to know that she was good enough to make him wobbly. When the giddy feeling wore off, she thought back to what they just shared together. It was the most amazing experience of her life and she hated to know it wouldn't be happening again, but Oliver Queen wasn't the relationship type. He may say he wanted that now, but it wouldn't be with her. This was just one friend helping out the other, she just hoped that her heart would remain intact from it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was no surprise to Oliver when he woke up alone the next morning. They agreed it would only be a one time thing, but a part of him still hoped that she would be there. He understood how awkward it would have been for her and Felicity probably just wanted to avoid that, he just prayed that things wouldn't be so awkward the next time he saw her.

* * *

"You did what? I just joked about you asking Oliver to take your virginity, I never thought you would actually go through with it."

Felicity sat down on her bed, running her fingers through her messy hair. "It just happened, now I don't know what to do. How are things going to be when we see each other again? I just bailed to make things easier on us, but all it made me feel was awful for leaving."

Caitlin waved her hand in the air. "Hey, it's just karma for all the times he's left a girl in the morning, but how was it?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on her face. "Amazing, and painful, but mostly amazing. I know it can't ever happen again, but I'm really glad it was with him. That just makes it more special."

"Okay, but please tell me you were safe?"

"I'm not stupid, he used a condom. I didn't even have to ask first," Felicity responded.

She sighed in relief. "I hope you know that I'm out twenty dollars now, Ronnie bet me that you guys would be hooking up before the week was over. I never in a million years thought I would lose." Caitlin laughed when a pillow flew at her head, trying to dodge it, but got a smack in the face for her troubles.

* * *

Felicity glanced up from the papers on her desk to find Oliver standing in the doorway to her office, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey, thought you could use some," he said, placing the coffee next to her computer. "When you get a break, I was hoping we could talk."

She was afraid of that, but knew she couldn't avoid the upcoming conversation forever. "Sure, I can take an early lunch if you wanted to wait thirty minutes."

Oliver nodded. "I'll be waiting at the cafe down the street, see you then."

Felicity let out a breath when he walked away, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

He smiled when she entered the cafe, taking a seat in the booth across from him. Oliver could tell she was nervous, he was afraid of that. "Look, you don't have to avoid me, or feel scared to talk to me about what happened. I knew what I was getting myself into, it doesn't change anything. I'm still the same guy I've always been."

Felicity tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that got loose from her ponytail. "I know, and if I feel at all weird about what happened, it's my own fault. This was my idea, I'm just worried that things won't be able to go back to the way they were. I hate feeling that way, and I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I just didn't know what to say."

"I understand, it was probably best that you weren't there. At least this way, we both had a day to think things over before we talked, but you're feeling okay now?"

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yes, I just want to move on and pretend this never happened. I mean, obviously it happened and I don't regret it for a second. It was probably the best experience of my life. I just mean moving on from the awkwardness."

Oliver smiled, he always found her rambling to be adorable. "I know what you mean, we'll just go on as if nothing has changed."

She was relieved for that, but a part of her was a little disappointed that he seemed so quick to forget about it. Then again, this was Oliver Queen. What did she really expect?

* * *

Felicity was a new woman a few weeks later, deciding that she wouldn't get anywhere in life if she continued to be fixated on Oliver. He was just her best friend and that's all he would ever be, it was time for her to officially move on. Barry Allen wouldn't have been her first choice, but Caitlin was right. Just because she wasn't that into him now, didn't mean it would never happen. He was sweet, funny, and he really seemed to care about her. What more could she want in a guy? Unfortunately, chemistry was also a big factor and they just didn't have any. He asked her out to dinner and she accepted, but once at the restaurant, they didn't seem to have anything to talk about. He was basically a nervous wreck and kept looking at his watch every few minutes, as if he'd rather be anywhere else.

"I'm sorry. I'm boring you, aren't I? You want to just go?"

Felicity nodded, that being the best thing she'd heard all night. Once back at her apartment, the nervousness seemed to return.

"I had a really great time tonight, maybe we can do it again," Barry told her.

Felicity was about to let him down as gently as she could, when his lips were suddenly pressed against hers. She tried to kiss him back, but the whole thing just felt off. She pulled away in awkward silence, but he spoke again before she could utter a word.

"I'll call you," and with that said, he took off down the street.

Felicity was stunned at his departure, not sure she could face her roommate at the moment. She wanted so much for things to work with Barry, but she didn't need a second date to know that he wasn't the one for her.

* * *

"Oh, wow, you look really bad. Do you have food poisoning?"

Felicity groaned as another wave of nausea took over. She rushed to the bathroom, emptying the contents from her stomach into the toilet. "I don't think this is from something I ate."

Caitlin placed a cold washcloth over her forehead. "Did you get it checked out? It could be the flu or something."

She took the washcloth off, looking away from her friend's concerned gaze. "I don't think it's the flu."

Caitlin didn't know what else it could be, her eyes widening when she finally noticed the pregnancy test on the sink. "Oh, sweetie, are you sure?"

The blonde shook her head. "I didn't take it yet, but I've been really queasy for the last week or so. You know me, I never get sick. I'm almost two weeks late, something else that's never happened."

"It's okay, but it's important that you know for sure. I'll wait here with you when you find out."

"You have a date with Ronnie."

Caitlin shook her head. "You're more important right now. Go ahead, I'll wait in the bedroom."

Felicity took a deep breath before doing just that, wondering if her life would soon be changed forever.

* * *

Caitlin paced the room back and forth for what seemed like an eternity, when Felicity finally opened the door, Caitlin knew from the expression and tears on her face that the results weren't good. She hurried over to her distraught friend, taking the blonde in her arms as she cried her heart out. It was the least she could do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"God, how did this happen? Stupid question, I obviously know how this happened, but we were safe. It was my first time, how the hell could I end up pregnant? What am I going to do? Oliver will freak, but this isn't exactly something I can keep a secret. Still, I can't handle this on my own. I'm only twenty-one, kids were supposed to be a long time from now after I've been married for at least five years. Oh, God, I can't deal with this."

Caitlin grabbed her friend's arm to stop her frantic pacing, she was starting to get dizzy. "Okay, you need to breathe, this isn't the end of the world. I've never been Oliver's number one fan, but at least you didn't get knocked up by some random stranger."

Felicity glared at her. "You're no help whatsoever. This almost makes it worse, Oliver has a whole future ahead of him. One that doesn't include me with his kid, he doesn't even want children."

"How do you know that?"

She sat down, running her fingers through her messy ponytail. "He told me once, after Laurel had a pregnancy scare. He was so terrified, I've never seen Oliver like that before. I mean, he was eighteen so it was completely understandable, but he told me that he could never see himself being a father. Hell, when he found out it was a false alarm, he threw a party and got absolutely wasted. You remember that night? He actually came on to me and then of course forgot everything the next day, I never even told him about that. I know he's matured somewhat since then, but a baby? This will ruin everything, and I know Oliver, he'll stick it out to do the right thing, but he'll end up being miserable in the process and start to resent me. I couldn't live with that."

Caitlin wrapped her arms around the distressed blonde, realizing how serious the situation was. "What are you going to do? You have options, Felicity, if you really don't want this baby. I know it kills me to even suggest it..."

She shook her head. "No, I could never do that. This child is a part of me and Oliver, I already love it. I just don't want to be alone in that."

"Maybe you should see a doctor, get a second opinion. Those tests aren't always accurate, I took one a few months ago when I was late. It even came out positive, but there was obviously no baby. Before you worry yourself to death over this, you should know for sure what you're dealing with."

Felicity nodded, getting a second opinion sounded like a good idea to her. But if she really was pregnant, she didn't know what she would do.

* * *

"Hey, Digg, have you heard from Felicity lately? I've hardly seen her in weeks, and she hasn't returned any of my calls."

"Sorry, Oliver, I haven't seen her. Maybe she needs some space after what you two shared, Felicity's not like the other girls you've been with. It's probably gonna take some time before she's comfortable around you again," John explained.

He was afraid of that. "We talked after it happened and she was fine, it's not like her to avoid me like this. She would at least let me know, I'm starting to get worried." It wasn't like Oliver to worry that much over a girl, but like his friend said, Felicity was different. She was the most important person in his life, she had to know that. He just prayed that she was okay.

* * *

"It's been over a month now, when are you coming home? Oliver keeps asking about you and I really suck at lying, what kind of person goes on a business trip this long? He's not an idiot."

Felicity let out a sigh, turning the computer screen to see her friend better. "I never meant to put you in that position, I just need a little while longer to figure things out."

"Okay, but what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas, just remember that," Caitlin claimed in a stern tone.

She rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on her face. "You should try telling my mom that. Speaking of, I need to get going. She'll be back soon and I would like to at least pretend to be sleeping before that happens. If she knows I'm awake, she'll tell me all about her date. A person can only take so much, I've already been scarred for life as it is."

Caitlin laughed. "Talk to you later, but while you're at it, you should probably tell her that she's going to be a grandmother. I just wish I was there to see her reaction."

"Bye now," Felicity muttered, signing out of Skype and shutting down her computer. Yes, she understood that it was cowardly to find out you were pregnant by your best friend, and then taking off to Las Vegas to stay with your very outgoing mother. Felicity had nothing in common with the woman, but she didn't know where else to go. This would have to do until she could figure out what to tell Oliver.

* * *

"Hello, earth to Oliver, are you even listening to me?"

He broke out of his reverie at her whiny voice. "I'm sorry, what?"

She rolled her eyes. "What's your deal lately? I didn't bring you back to my place to zone out on me. I was hoping we could have some fun," she said seductively, trailing her hands down his chest.

Oliver pulled away, shaking his head. "I should go, this was a mistake. I had a nice time tonight, Helena, but I went out with you for the wrong reasons. I'll talk to you later." He left before she could say anything else, but the shocked expression on her face was more than enough. Two months, it had been nearly two months since he last saw Felicity. She wasn't on a business trip, he knew that now. Maybe he always did, but he just didn't want to believe that she could have been that desperate to get away from him. Oliver screwed things up royally with her, they never should have slept together, now he didn't know if he would ever be able to fix it. He just needed her to come home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, apparently I already need to put a note in for this chapter since I can't respond to some of you. Chill, that's all I can say, it's ridiculous to get so upset with this chapter, I'm obviously going to fix things very soon. Honestly, I needed some angst to keep things interesting, it can't always be sunshine and puppies, but trust me when I say it doesn't last. This story isn't very long, I hope you guys will continue to read after this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"I'll be back soon, it's just not a good time."

Caitlin rolled her eyes, even though Felicity couldn't see her over the phone. "That's what you always say, it's been almost three months now. People are starting to think you're dead."

"Didn't you tell them I was helping out my mom? Look, she's going through some stuff right now, I can't just leave."

Caitlin sighed. "Please tell me you're not getting sucked back into your mom's drama, do you remember how hard it was for you to get out last time? What about the stuff you're going through? I bet she still doesn't know about the pregnancy, does she? Felicity, this isn't healthy, you need to come home."

Felicity knew she was right, but still wasn't sure how to deal with the aftermath of telling Oliver. "How's he doing?" she wondered to change the subject, knowing Caitlin knew who she was referring to.

"It's Oliver, he always bounces back. He's stopped asking about you, I've seen him go out with a few girls here and there, but nothing seems to stick."

Felicity felt a twinge in her heart at that, but what could she really expect? Oliver was hardly going to wait around forever, he had a life. It seemed like he finally forgot about her. "Oh, that's great, I'm glad to know that not much has changed."

"I mean he's miserable, anyone with half a brain can see that. I hate to play hard ball, but you don't leave me with much choice. If you don't come home by next week, I'll tell him everything. I can't keep doing this anymore and neither can you," Caitlin explained.

Felicity knew her friend was serious. If anything, the truth should come from her. She'd never live with herself if Oliver heard it from someone else. "Okay, I just need a few more days and then I'm coming home." Whether she was ready or not, it was time to face the music.

* * *

"It is so good to see you," Caitlin claimed, wrapping the blonde in a hug. "Having you gone made me realize that I don't have many female friends, it was a nightmare without you. I'm so sorry I had to give you an ultimatum, but there was only so much I could take."

Felicity pulled out of the embrace, noticing that their apartment seemed to remain the same during her absence. Her room was exactly as she'd left it. "It's fine, I get it, I shouldn't have stayed away so long."

"You're not showing yet, you may get away with a few more weeks of not telling Oliver, but if I were you, I would get it over with now. I guarantee you'll both feel a lot better once it's out."

Felicity sat on her bed, wishing that were true. "And then what?" she whispered, more to herself than Caitlin. She had some thinking to do before she went to Oliver, praying that he wouldn't hate her.

* * *

Oliver didn't know what to expect when he opened his door the next day, but it was definitely not to see Felicity standing on the other side. She was a sight for sore eyes, and while he should be mad at her for just taking off the way she did, all he felt was relieved to see her again. With that thought in mind, he wrapped her up in a hug, inhaling the sweet fragrance that was all Felicity. "You've had me worried out of my mind. Caitlin told me your mom was sick, is everything okay now?"

She shook her head, letting him go after a second. "Could we talk?"

He nodded, knowing that nothing good ever followed those words. Oliver lead her up to his room, sitting down on his bed and waiting for her to join him. "Does this have to do with the real reason of why you left?"

Felicity tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, deciding to leave it down for once. "I'm sorry for just taking off the way I did, something happened and I needed to be alone to deal with it before I confronted you."

Oliver took a breath in preparation for what she had to tell him, but it couldn't prepare him for what she said next.

"I'm pregnant," she finally blurted out, but was starting to lose her nerve at his silence.

Oliver didn't know what to think about this new revelation and as things usually go, he didn't think before he answered. "Is it Barry's?"

"What? Why would you even ask me that?"

He flung his hands in the air, standing up. "I don't know. I know you went out with him, what was I supposed to think?"

Felicity stood as well, starting to get irritated. "I went out with him once and it was horrible, did you really think I would have slept with him on the first date? You're the only one I've been with, dumbass, and now I'm starting to regret coming here. I should have known you couldn't handle it. Why do you think I wanted to get away from you?"

"Right, my mistake, it means so much to know that just the thought of having my baby repulses you enough that you had to run away for months. If just the thought of being with me was that awful, you never should have gone through with it."

"Hey, it takes two to tango, buddy. You could have just as easily turned me down."

He scoffed. "I'm a guy, that wasn't likely to happen."

"Yeah, you've made that very clear, how many girls have you been with since I was gone? You probably didn't waste any time at all."

"What do you want me to do, Felicity? I have to live my life, it doesn't just stop because you chose to leave town. It was your idea to have a one night stand, you didn't even care enough to stick around the next day to see if we could have worked out. You just had your opinion of me in your head that I would never want more without even bothering to ask."

To say she was surprised would have been an understatement. "Did you want more?"

He shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "It doesn't matter now, there's more at stake than just us. What are you going to do about the baby?"

Felicity felt tears in her eyes at his quick dismissal, this was not how she hoped the conversation would go. "I'm not getting rid of it, so don't even think about asking me to. If you don't want anything to do with me or the baby, that's fine, but abortion is not happening. Besides, I'm probably too far along for that." She didn't know what she expected him to say, but the sight of him in tears was new.

"Do you honestly think I would have asked you to do that? God, you really think the worst of me, don't you? I'm upset that you left and kept this a secret for months, but I could never be upset about you having my child. Do you think that night meant nothing to me? It meant everything, this is just more proof of what I've always known, that it's always been you. I know what I told you before about not wanting to be a father, but I only meant with the wrong person. You were the only one I ever could have thought about sharing this with, it breaks my heart that you have so little faith in me."

She was openly crying now at his speech. "I'm sorry, I know you would never hurt me. I've let your past cloud my judgment and I can never apologize enough for that. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember, but I never thought you would have ever returned the feeling. I never wanted it to be a one night stand, I just thought that was what you wanted. Please, Oliver, look at me. I want you to be a part of this child's life. I'm so sorry for everything." When he finally looked up at her, she almost wished he hadn't.

"I love you, too, I always have. How could I expect you not to think that after everything I've done? I was actually going to use us sleeping together as an excuse for you to finally see how good we could be, but you never gave it a chance. You took off after finding out you were pregnant, instead of coming to talk to me about it. If you only would have done that, I could have put your fears to rest. Right now, I think you had the right idea. We need some space to really figure out what we want."

Felicity shook her head. "I already know what I want, and it's not more space. Staying away from you these last few months has been the worst of my life, I can't do it again."

He took her hand in his, kissing her palm. "You won't have to. I'll do it for the both of us. My dad has offered me a job at his New York branch, I leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"You're leaving? For how long?" she asked, feeling her heart break at every step he took from her.

"I don't know yet, it's only supposed to be temporary. I think this is what we both need right now, but I'll be back before you even have time to miss me. I won't let this little one get too big." He cupped her cheek, kissing her lips tenderly before pulling away. "I'll see you soon."

Felicity was left there in stunned silence as she watched him walk out of her life, possibly for good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"How's she doing?"

Caitlin moved out of the way to let John in the apartment. "Take a look for yourself, she's hardly left that position in a week."

He entered Felicity's room, taking in her bedraggled appearance. "Okay, you need to get up, this isn't healthy for the baby."

She glanced up at him in shock. "Is that just common knowledge to everyone now?"

"Oliver called me, he needed someone to talk to."

"Well, it's good to know he'll talk to anyone but me," Felicity commented in disdain.

John sat down on the foot of her bed, patting her leg gently. "You're both going through something right now, but this isn't the way to deal with it. He'll be back as soon as he can, in the mean time, he needs to know that you're handling things well on your own. That baby needs both of you."

Felicity sniffled, giving her long time friend a small smile. "Always the dad, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Someone has to be the voice of reason around here."

She nodded. "Fine, you win, I'll take a shower and then I'll go for a walk to clear my head."

He returned her smile. "That's all I ask."

* * *

Felicity awoke to the aroma of bacon and eggs the next morning, not realizing just how hungry she was until that moment. Caitlin must have gotten up early to make breakfast, which wasn't something the other girl did often, but Felicity could hardly complain as she got out of bed and put her robe on. Once she reached the kitchen, she gasped in shock. Instead of seeing her roommate, she was greeted by Oliver. "Am I dreaming?"

He smiled, placing a plate down on the table for her. "No, at least I hope I'm really here. Take a seat, you're probably starving."

Felicity did just that, still confused as to why he was there, but she didn't have to wonder for long as he sat down across from her.

"I told my dad I couldn't take the job in New York, that I had obligations here. I was only there for a few days when I realized it would never be enough for me. My place is here with you, if you'll still have me."

She instantly got up, nearly knocking him over in a hug. "I was so worried that you wouldn't come back, that I've ruined things forever between us."

Oliver shook his head. "There's no chance of that. How are you feeling?"

Felicity wiped her eyes, sitting back down. "A little nauseous, but I feel a lot better now. I'm really glad you're here."

"Oh, I have something for you." He went into the living room, coming back with a large bag in his hands. "I hope I didn't go too overboard. We don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet, but I couldn't resist."

Felicity peered into the bag, only to see baby clothes for girls and boys, along with a few toys. "Thank you, I haven't even thought to get anything. I have a doctor's appointment next week, just to check that everything looks good."

"Perfect, I can go with you."

Her eyes widened. "You would do that?"

Oliver smiled. "We're in this together now, you won't have to deal with it alone anymore."

Felicity was relieved for that, but couldn't help wondering if he just meant with the baby or if he still wanted more to happen between them. Whatever it was, she would address that at another time. She was just so thankful to have her best friend back, everything else could wait for another day.

* * *

She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if I can hear him, but all I hear are tummy sounds," Oliver remarked, his head lying on her stomach.

"I'm slightly starting to show now, so it's probably only a matter of time. Are you that certain it's going to be a boy?"

He shrugged. "No, but I can still dream. Boys I can handle, could you imagine me with a little girl? I'd be so terrified of her leaving the house, and she's never allowed to date."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "If she's your daughter, that's not likely to happen. I don't care what we have, just as long as he or she is healthy."

"Of course, that goes without saying. Hey, what if it's twins? We could be getting one of each."

Her eyes widened. "God, no, I think one is all I can handle right now. I'd like to make sure I'm not going to screw this kid up first."

Oliver waved a dismissive hand in the air. "You'll be a great mother, I have no doubts about that. I know you didn't have the most conventional childhood, but things are going to be different with us."

"That would be nice." Felicity took in a deep breath before saying what else was on her mind. "So, we've sort of been playing family for weeks now. Are we just two friends taking care of a baby together, or are we more than that? It's okay if you've changed your mind about wanting more, I would understand..."

He cut her off with his lips, smiling against her mouth when he pulled away. "Does that answer your question? I was just waiting to see if you would bring it up first."

She sighed in relief, resting her head against his shoulder. "That's good to hear. You know I love you, right?"

Oliver smiled, giving her another peck on the lips. "I love you, too."

* * *

"Caitlin said you've been dating a lot while I was gone, is that true? I mean, I'll understand if it is. We weren't together or anything and a man has needs, right?"

"Where did that come from? Why are you so interested to know now?" Oliver wondered.

She shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"Yes, if you must know, I dated briefly, but it was never anything serious. I just needed to take my mind off of you for a while, but I didn't sleep with any of them. I actually haven't been with anyone since you, it didn't feel right."

Felicity didn't know why, but she started to tear up at that. "Really? No one?"

"No one, why are you getting so upset?"

She shook her head, wiping at her eyes. "Happy tears, stupid hormones, you have about four more months of this."

He laughed. "I've handled about fifteen years of hormonal Felicity, four months should be a piece of cake."

She slapped his arm, sticking her tongue out as he continued to laugh at her. This was only the beginning, she couldn't wait to see what else life had in store for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Things will be moving along as I get Felicity closer to labor, as I've said before, this story isn't very long. I'm checking into the hospital tomorrow for my five day treatment, I go in every three weeks. As the wifi tends to suck there, I probably won't be posting another chapter until I get home. Anyway, I hope you guys continue to like what I have in store for our favorite couple.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"You're painting the room blue?"

Oliver nodded. "What's wrong with that? It's a gender neutral color, since someone would rather be surprised instead of finding out the sex of the baby."

Felicity shrugged. "I told you that you could have called the doctor to find out, I just don't want to know."

"If I did that, sooner or later you would drag it out of me and then blame me for telling you. I think it's safer if neither of us knows."

"Well, either way, it looks really good. It means a lot that you would turn your sports room into a nursery," she told him.

"The house is huge, I can always find another place for my trophies."

They both turned at the sound of a gasp in the doorway. "Ollie, you can't be serious about using clown wallpaper," Thea said with distaste. "The kid will have nonstop nightmares."

He rolled his eyes. "It was all they had that was gender neutral. Besides, these clowns aren't creepy like the ones you had."

She shuddered. "I'm still trying to forget about those. Anyway, I'm heading to the mall now, I'll see if I can find something better."

"Oh, take Felicity with you."

They both gave him a confused stare.

Oliver turned to his girlfriend. "You need to get out of here for a few hours, the paint fumes are too much for you."

Felicity pouted, but knew he was right. She mock saluted him, and then followed Thea out of the room. She smiled when she thought back to the last few months, things had changed so much for them. She officially moved into his house, and he was hard at work to make the nursery perfection before the baby showed up. It was a huge step, but it meant the world that he was trying so hard to make things work for them.

"What are you hoping for?" Thea wondered, sticking a fry in her mouth once they reached the food court.

"It doesn't matter, just as long as the baby is healthy."

Thea agreed. "Yeah, but come on, you have to want a girl. I'd love to see how my brother would attempt to handle that. I was a terror when I was younger, my parents definitely had their hands full."

"I remember," Felicity responded.

"It's nothing compared to how Ollie was, but I don't have to tell you that. I still can't believe you guys are having a baby. I never saw my brother as the fatherly type. I always thought that if he would have a kid with anyone, it would be Laurel. But then he cheated on her with Sara, so that got thrown out the window. Not that he would cheat on you, I mean, you're the one who's technically been in his life the longest. And I'm sure he's totally grown out of that phase," she finished, mentally slapping herself. "Sorry, I'm shutting up now. If it means anything, I think you're really good for him."

Felicity forced a smile on her face, taking another sip of her chocolate shake. She knew all too well about his relationship with the Lance sisters, since she was the one he would always complain to about them. Felicity had never been really close to either girl, but when she found out that her best friend was cheating on someone he claimed to love, she felt her heart ache. Not that she necessarily felt bad for Laurel, but it made her wonder if he was truly capable of committing to anyone. Things were different now and he had a lot more to lose if he were ever to be unfaithful to her. Felicity trusted him more than she ever had before, but a part of her couldn't help feeling insecure when she thought about his past.

* * *

"Calm down, baby, Mommy needs to get some rest."

Oliver chuckled, plopping down next to her on the bed and pecking the tip of her nose. "You're adorable."

She blushed. "Sure, I feel real adorable right now, more like a beached whale. I swear, she has to be doing somersaults in there or something. I don't know if I can survive two more months of this."

"Of course you can, you've already come this far." He lowered his head to her belly, rubbing it gently as he whispered, "it's time for all good little girls or boys to get some sleep now, your mom needs to relax after the hard day she's had."

And just like clockwork, the baby started to settle down inside her. "Okay, how do you do that?"

Oliver smiled. "It's a gift."

Felicity knew that if she had a daughter, it wouldn't take long for her to become a complete Daddy's girl. That thought left her feeling worried and calm at the same time.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, having sex is the best way to induce labor, it's in all those books you had me read. I'm over a week late, this is the most uncomfortable I've ever been in my life. I need this baby to come out now."

Oliver nodded, letting out a sigh. "I just don't want to hurt you."

She crossed her arms over her chest as best she could. "That didn't stop us from having sex during my fourth month. Are you sure that's the only reason, or are you just repulsed to touch me like this?"

His eyes widened. "Believe me, that's the farthest thing from my mind. I always find you gorgeous."

"Fine, then there shouldn't be a problem. Please, Oliver, I'm miserable here."

He knew he was lost when she gave him the puppy dog eyes and pout, it was always one of his weaknesses. "You are truly evil, Miss Smoak."

She grinned when he finally gave in and joined her on the bed, removing his clothes faster than she'd ever seen him before. Felicity sighed in relief when he entered her from behind, raising her leg as best he could to get better access. She felt tears form when he brushed her hair out of the way, leaving little kisses and nips along her neck as he rubbed her bulging stomach. She shut her eyes, biting her lower lip as she came with a soft cry. That was all they could manage right now, foreplay just wasn't an option. He continued to suckle her neck, which had her giggling when he hit a sensitive spot. "Stop, you'll give me a hickey."

"Good, that way everyone will know you belong to me."

She rolled her eyes. "I think the baby will be proof of that, assuming she ever decides to come out."

"There is that, but this might also be a big clue," he said, opening up a black box and revealing the sparkling diamond inside.

Before Felicity could even process what he meant, her water chose that moment to break.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Oh God, I don't think I can do this anymore, it hurts so much."

Oliver took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. "You can do it, sweetheart. Only a few more pushes, and you'll have a beautiful baby in your arms."

"He's right, Felicity, we just need two more. Can you do that?"

She gave the doctor a nod, letting in a deep breath before pushing with all the strength she possessed. She lay back in bed, never before feeling so tired. "How did my mother handle this?"

Oliver chuckled. "Knowing her she was probably unconscious the entire time."

That got a smile out of Felicity as she sat up, brushing the sweaty hair from her eyes. "One more, right? I can do this."

He returned her smile. "That's my girl." One more push and before he knew it, a loud cry filled the room. Oliver felt tears in his eyes when the baby was taken away to be cleaned off, he couldn't believe that he was a father.

The nurse came back over with a bundle in her arms, and a smile on her face. "Congratulations, you have a girl."

He had a daughter. It was the best feeling in the world, which was quickly replaced by the nurse settling the baby in Felicity's arms. Seeing the look of awe on her face was worth everything, they were a family now. "You've made me the happiest man in the world, you know that?"

She sniffled, glancing up at him. "What are we going to name her? We didn't really discuss that."

"It's completely up to you."

Felicity gave that some thought, gazing back at the gorgeous baby in her arms. "She looks like an Emily."

He agreed. "We have a winner."

* * *

"Oh, wow, that feels weird. It will definitely take some getting used to."

Oliver laughed, joining them on the bed. "I have to say, this may be the first time I've found breast feeding to be sexy."

Felicity raised her eyebrows. "And just who else have you seen doing this?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "No one, I swear, I've only seen it in movies."

She decided to change the subject. "It's a good thing the nursery is finished, but I think she should stay in our room for at least the first few weeks. It'll be hard to leave her for a while."

Oliver had no complaints, but there was still one thing they had yet to address. "I know you probably forgot with all the excitement and this may not be the best time to bring it up, but have you thought more about my proposal?"

Her eyes widened when she finally realized what he was referring to. "That was a real proposal? I just thought you were joking."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't normally carry around a diamond ring when I make jokes."

"Okay, but you didn't actually say the words. You promise this isn't just because I had your baby? We don't need to rush into anything."

Oliver shook his head, reaching into his drawer for the ring box and holding it out to her once again. "Felicity Smoak, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She felt tears in her eyes, if there wasn't a sleeping baby in her arms, she would have jumped up and attacked him in a hug. Instead, all she could do was nod, but knew he probably needed more reassurance than that. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Oliver sighed in relief, placing the ring on her finger to find that it was a perfect fit. "We can have whatever wedding you want, any time you want. Like you said, we don't have to rush anything. I love you and Emily more than I ever thought I could love anything, this is it for me."

Felicity rubbed her eyes. "I love you, too."

* * *

"Which one do you prefer?" She was met by a blank stare from the baby in the stroller. "Agreed, the green one is better. You'll probably enjoy visits to the store more when you're actually old enough to make a decision. Come on, let's go find Daddy." Felicity paid for her purchases, heading outside only to make an abrupt stop. Oliver was chatting with Laurel in the parking lot and from the looks of things, it was a serious conversation. "See that woman over there, that's Daddy's old girlfriend, the one I thought for sure he would end up marrying. Let's just go see what they're talking about, shall we?" She pushed the stroller over to them, but Felicity could only make out the end of their exchange.

"I just don't know what to do."

Oliver was about to respond, his face lighting up at the sight of his fiancée and daughter heading in their direction. "I'm sorry, Laurel, just talk to Tommy. I don't know what else I can tell you."

Laurel nodded, noticing how his whole demeanor seemed to change. "Oh, hey, Felicity, is this Emily? She's adorable, I've been meaning to stop by to drop off a gift for her, but things have been pretty hectic."

She waved a dismissive hand in the air. "That's cool, Oliver practically bought out an entire baby store, we're covered."

"Right, I'll just see you guys later."

Felicity watched her walk away, turning back to Oliver. "What was that about?"

He shrugged. "Trouble in paradise, she got into a fight with Tommy and was really upset. She'll be fine. Did you find everything you were looking for?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't much since we mostly already have everything we need at home. I wasn't kidding about you buying out a baby store, we barely even have room for diapers."

"I just like to be prepared, most of that stuff was presents from my mom and Thea. I didn't notice anything from your mom, though. She hasn't even called to give me the third degree."

Felicity tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, getting Emily situated in her car seat. "There's a reason for that. She kind of doesn't know about the baby, or that I'm engaged to you. She doesn't even know that we're together."

"What? Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"Of course not, Oliver, you know it's not about you. It's about her, we've never had a very close mother/daughter relationship. You know what she's like, as soon as I was old enough to move out, that was it. I figured she didn't need to know what was going on every second of my life, and now she's living her life in Las Vegas as a showgirl, we have nothing in common. I will tell her, I just haven't gotten around to it yet," Felicity explained.

"The longer you wait, the harder it'll be," he commented.

She sighed. "I know, but can't I just wait until Emily is in school first?"

He shook his head. "I know you may deny it now, but you'll regret not having her at your wedding."

"You know if she was there, she would make it all about her. I wouldn't have a say in anything. I just want a quiet, simple ceremony. Besides, what if she hits on you again? I was nearly scarred for life the first time."

Oliver shuddered at that memory. "Yeah, we'll just make sure not to have any alcohol on hand."

"Fine, but if this becomes a disaster, you only have yourself to blame."

He smiled. "I will take full responsibility." The ride back to the house was made in silent contemplation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, that's all she wrote. I wanted to do an epilogue that shows them years in the future, but nothing is coming to me at the moment, so I'm just posting the final chapter now instead of holding off even longer hoping that something will come to me. Thanks to those who stuck by this story, it's much appreciated!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Felicity groaned as a loud cry rang through the house. "It's your turn this time."

Oliver rolled over, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "All right, I'm on it."

Felicity sat up, letting out a sigh as Oliver put his pants on. "Maybe it was too soon to put her in the nursery, she's not used to being alone."

"She's six months, Felicity, you said she would only be in our room for a few weeks. If you don't let go, she'll be sleeping with us until she's sixteen."

"I know, but she's still so little. The nursery is on the other side of the house, it's too far away."

He agreed. "Okay, we can move into what used to be my parents room if you want, it's right next door. Plus, it's a lot bigger. Thea's been wanting this room, anyway."

She hugged him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "That would be great."

Oliver nodded as he headed to the nursery, he should discuss the fact of getting a new house entirely with Felicity once they were married. The mansion was just too big for the three of them, Thea only mostly visited a couple times a month from college. It was definitely something to think about. He smiled when he finally reached the nursery, Emily was sitting up in her crib screaming her little lungs out. "What's wrong, sweet girl? Is it too scary in here for you? Maybe Thea was right about those clowns." He picked her up, gently cradling her against his chest as he hummed a soft song. It was one his mother used to sing to him as a kid. Oliver sat with her on the rocking chair, the soothing motion always lured her back to sleep. That was how Felicity found them a few minutes later.

"Seeing you with her will never not touch my heart."

Oliver stood, placing the now sleeping infant back in her crib. "I feel the same way every time I see you with her. Did you ever think we would be good at this?"

She shrugged. "I hoped we would, but I remember being terrified at the thought of becoming a mother. I didn't exactly have the best role model growing up, I was so worried that I would be horrible at it."

He took her in his arms. "Well, you can stop worrying about that now. Your mom took the news pretty well once you finally told her, she's only visited us about eight times in the last few months and hardly said anything about the wedding. See, she's not too smothering like you thought she would be."

"I guess, but I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to marry you instead."

Oliver laughed. "She's going to be very disappointed, I only have one person in mind to walk down the aisle with."

"Can you believe the wedding is only two weeks away? Everything seems to be happening so fast."

"Not getting cold feet, are you?"

Felicity shook her head, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "No chance of that, I've wanted this for as long as I can remember."

"I just wish I knew of your feelings back then, it would have saved us both a lot of heartache and I wouldn't have gotten involved with women that I had no future with. I made a lot of really bad decisions, but I like to think it made me a better person in the end. You made me a better person, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me," Oliver claimed.

She felt her eyes tear up, a smile on her face. "The feeling is very mutual, I couldn't imagine being here with anyone else."

And just like clockwork, the crying started all over again.

They both shared matching smiles, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Do I look okay? Is my tie on right?"

John rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. "You look fine, I've never seen you this nervous before."

"I'm getting married to my soul mate, I'm surprised I'm not worse. I just want everything to be perfect. I only plan on doing this once."

He chuckled. "Man, you really have changed. I think I like this Oliver a lot more. Don't worry, I'm sure she's just as nervous."

* * *

"Just keep taking deep breaths, you don't want to pass out," Thea explained to the nervous wreck in front of her.

Felicity shook her head. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes, you can, do you know how much I paid for this dress? You're so not backing out now. Come on, you'll be the envy of every woman in Starling City. No one else could have gotten my brother down the aisle without tying him up first."

"But we're not down the aisle yet, what if he changes his mind? What if I walk down the aisle and he's not even there? Oh God, I'm gonna be sick."

Thea rolled her eyes. "You worry way too much, trust me, he's walking down that aisle. I hear the music starting, it looks like they're ready for you."

Felicity nodded, taking one last deep breath as she grabbed her bouquet of roses and exited the room, smiling when she saw Mr. Queen holding his arm out to her. Since Felicity never knew her father, it meant a lot that Oliver's dad was willing to step in. Once the church doors opened, Felicity felt her eyes tear up at the sight of Oliver standing there with Diggle. He looked so handsome in his tux. He took her hand when she finally reached his side, seeing tears in his eyes as well.

"You are so beautiful, how did I get so lucky?"

Felicity had no words as she glanced at the happy faces around her. Moira Queen was sitting next to her mom, who was bouncing Emily on her knee, delighted in the sound of the baby's giggles. It took a while, but she now had a relationship with her mother that she could be proud of. Donna Smoak was even thinking of moving back to Starling City to be closer to them, and Felicity was actually glad for that. She wanted her daughter to know both of her grandmothers. It was that thought which had her turning back to her future husband, Oliver Queen, everyone's favorite playboy that no one believed could ever settle down with a family. Oh, how wrong they were, herself included. She smiled up at him. "I could ask you the same question."

They both focused back on the minister as they began their new life together as husband and wife. It was definitely going to be a journey they would never forget.

 **The End**


End file.
